


The Making of an Arch-Villainess

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Mirror Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a look at the woman Black Canary is in a world with a Crime Syndicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of an Arch-Villainess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Canary Through the Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513896) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Dinah Laurel Drake, bastard daughter of a corrupt cop named Lance and a hooker with connections to the largest criminal organization in America, had never been what anyone would call nice. She made her living the way her mother had, but only long enough to get the resources she needed to bump off key members of the organization. Once she had her position fairly secure, she started reaching out, recruiting others like her.

After all, at nineteen, she might want the world, but she didn't necessarily want all the headaches of managing it.

Meeting the elusive Owlman one night gave her the keys to everything she'd wanted. With him to do the heavy lifting, and her to expand his knowledge of the criminal world, the Black Kestrel, as she called herself, was set to take over the world through the men she beguiled and twisted around her fingers.

The Emerald Archer and his boy toy sidekick were her primary tools, and it pleased her to keep the bowmen constantly at odds over which of them she truly preferred. She was beginning to think this would be a walk in the park, until Owlman betrayed her plans by selecting the redhead as a piece of his plan against the goody-goodies of CHAMP. She could see the threat; he thought she was getting too dangerous with her stable of men under her siren-call.

That just made it all the sweeter to have Owlman at her mercies, when the Terminator started chipping away at his empire by twisting the first Talon against him, and then successfully recruiting the second one.

She smiled oh so sultrily at him, promising she was already working that score over. It had been so easy to take on a kittenish persona and weasel into the lives of the Terminator's sons, during his estrangement with his wife. Of course that bitch had been too nosy, so Dinah had to find a good way to poison her. It was a subtle one, causing vertigo while the woman was a bit too close to a ledge.

In the aftermath of Adeline Wilson's death, Dinah had firmly entrenched herself in Grant's bed and life, while coaxing the violent edges she saw in Joey to a head. She would have loved to go directly after the Terminator, but even when he showed all signs of being attracted, some damn sense of honor held him back.

And then he made her for who she really was. It was his own damned fault that Grant got killed. Dinah had no use for a traitor, and knew Joey was the real key to her plans.

Plans didn't always work out, with Joey falling in a fight against his father. By that point, Kestrel had wooed Raptor, who had been the first Talon, into her allegiance, and the young man was first to reach the dying Joey.

That was when life took an upswing, as Joey made contact, possessing Raptor, and jumping from person to person until Owlman himself was in Joey's control. Life couldn't be more perfect for Black Kestrel, as she was again top of the organization, by virtue of 'Owlman' following her wishes.

It might all have worked forever, with CHAMP falling to them, if not for a string of all-or-nothing campaigns Terminator and Luthor, with their pet witch Circe, led, capturing the unholy Trinity.

While Black Kestrel contemplated how best to make that work in her favor, during a vicious strike against CHAMP, a strange energy portal opened and threw her into a world nothing like what she'd ever known.

And these idiots thought she was a good little heroine even. Maybe this could be more fun than the old status quo….


End file.
